It is often desirable to deploy relatively large structures in space. For example, telescopes, antennas, and other instruments can benefit from including large optical elements. However, such structures must fit within the relatively restricted cargo volume of a launch vehicle.
In order to provide relatively large elements as part of space-based instruments, techniques and structures have been developed that allow such elements to be carried in the launch vehicle in a folded or otherwise compact form. The element is then unfolded or otherwise deployed after that element has been removed from the launch vehicle. With respect to such techniques and structures, it is important to provide an element that can be deployed reliably, and with high precision.
Deployable structures, such as the primary element of telescopes, have been developed that unfold like a Chinese fan. Other systems have been proposed that unfold linearly. Still other proposed designs utilize an origami or umbrella type structure. However, such designs can suffer from relatively imprecise forms and insufficient stability in a deployed state, and insufficient reliability with respect to successful deployment of the structure.